Waning Moon
by smartpajer
Summary: Rewritten : Eclipse  Konoha and Akatsuki signed a treaty for peace. Akatsuki being the brawns needs new recruits and Konoha not feeling comfy with the Akatsuki needs to spy on them and this is where Sakura took place.   "Oh Kami Sama..."
1. The Treaty

Smartpajer: Hello guys… Yeah I finally decided to well, rewrite my first fanfic since it was pretty lame….

Naruto and others: AMEN!

Smartpajer: *glares*

Gaara: Smartpajer doesn't own any Naruto Character…

Smartpajer: *rolls eyes* yeah, yeah….

The Treaty

_A wounded man limped through the gates as a bunch of people followed him. The guards' eyes widened in fraction as the robe those people wore could be only distinguished as the Akatsuki_

_Blood tainted around them as only three of them seemed to be walking as the others were either being carried or limping. The guards immediately warned the Hokage and as a flash she stood with pride and recognizable hatred towards the group. She pursed her lips as she narrowed her eyes towards their almost dead leader. The guards thought this would be the end of those tyrants but to their surprise, their Hokage rather than punching them instantly into oblivion, barked loudly "GET THEM TO A HOSPITAL YOU FOOLS!" _

_Everyone was affected since the group who slain millions of innocent people were receiving VIP treatment from their own Hokage and couldn't help but outrage. Sakura and also Naruto were the ones who led this outrage._

"_What the hell are you doing Baa Chan? Did they mind controlled you or anything? Have you forgotten that these fucking bastards are the cause of our people's deaths?" Naruto screamed at her. Sakura only stood at the sidelines as she narrowed her eyes from time to time. Tsunade only looked at him barely, making Naruto pissed off more. "I know what I am doing Naruto… This will be the benefit for all of us…." She said. Naruto growled and shouted, "What? Like How! Is this your way of disposing me?" He said in anger. _

"_Naruto if I wanted that then I could have disposed you from the start!" Tsunade screamed. "Stop!" Sakura shouted. "If you two won't shut up for at least 5 minutes to let each of yourselves be given an explanation so help me, I will ban both of you from SAKE and RAMEN!" Sakura shouted. Normally this would sound stupid… oh forgive me, this will sound stupid but to two blondes well, that's like life or death…_

_Both of them zipped their mouths as each of them took a seat. _

_After a few minutes passed, Tsunade sighed as she looked at them. "I am planning on signing a treaty with the Akatsuki…."_

Sakura closed her eyes in pain as she remembered Tsunade's outrageous boldness. How could she do that? Didn't she know that this would not only affect the people but most of all her? She looked at her pendant as she sighed in sadness. It was a locket; in fact it was her most treasured possession. The only possession she has ever since her mother and father died and also ever since her brother left her. She frowned as she walked farther away from Konoha as she picked up some medicinal herbs on the way.

_BOOM!_

She gasped as she tumbled down the hill as she landed roughly. She groaned as she looked through the bushes as she gasped, a gigantic crater was in place as her eyes widened as a body lay in the middle of it. It was burned for sure! It was an Akatsuki member! She rolled her eyes in annoyance, _"Oh great…." _She sighed in annoyance as she took her kunai for defense. Surely someone was attacking the unnamed Akatsuki member since he would only bomb a giant crater.

She dashed towards the burnt victim only to expect him alive! She gasped as she saw faint locks of dirty gold but it actually kind of looks good on the member. She blushed in shame to think like that! She began to heal him and opened his cloak as her cheeks reddened more.

"_Whoa…" _was the only word that can pass through her brain as the member's well-built chest and biceps made her inner self resurfaced. _**"We could use this time to-" **__"Shut up…. go back to the cage damn it!" _Sakura growled as she cleaned and stitched every wound she could see she smiled in pride as the member breathed in as she saw the corner of his lips lifted in a small smile.

She somehow couldn't help but smile also, she cupped tenderly the boy's soft face as she brushed away some of his dirty gold locks and sighed at the softness. She wondered what his eyes color is, is it coal black like Sasuke kun's? Or maybe honey amber like Tsunade Shisou's?

But her thoughts were interrupted as kunai bomb landed near her. She shrieked in surprise as she protected the boy from the debris only making herself bleeds from the impact. She growled as she stood up and healed the wounds.

A group of Sound shinobi surrounded them with their own twisted smirks. "Ooh I think this one's feisty, we should keep her Kain." She heard one of them spoke. "You're right; maybe she'll be a good fuck toy…" The leader chuckled as the group suddenly came closer.

Her eyes narrowed as the word _Toy _rang in her ears like a broken record. "Toy?" She growled as she made fast hand signs as her eyes turned deep violet as her shoulder scattered ancient marks around her. She threw kunais at them which missed. The group was scared but smirked at the missed kunais.

"You missed us, girly!" They laughed. She smirked, "Whoever said I was targeting you?" She laughed. The group gulped and looked behind them and saw the kunai embedded into the trees started morphing.

Blood sprayed as screams and guttural shouts were only heard as Sakura smirked at the bloody scene. She went back to wounded Akatsuki choosing whether carry him to Konoha or leave him here. She sat there unconsciously winding her fingers with his and hummed a tune as she smiled while putting his head in her lap.

She gasped as she felt someone appear behind as she saw a dark swirled hole with red eyes looking at her amusingly and he spoke.

"I am sorry to interrupt your play time with my Sempai but can I take him home, pretty lady?"

Smartpajer: I hope this new eclipse could renew my faults from the original one… ehehe…: P


	2. Meeting Anew

Recap:

_Blood sprayed as screams and guttural shouts were only heard as Sakura smirked at the bloody scene. She went back to wounded Akatsuki choosing whether carry him to Konoha or leave him here. She sat there unconsciously winding her fingers with his and hummed a tune as she smiled while putting his head in her lap. _

_She gasped as she felt someone appear behind as she saw a dark swirled hole with red eyes looking at her amusingly and he spoke._

"_I am sorry to interrupt your play time with my Sempai but can I take him home, pretty lady?"_

Chapter 2: Meeting Anew

She instantly punched the new guy and gasped in pain as she heard a crunch. She looked at her fist to see it bleeding which was new to her since anything that she punched would never ever make her fist bleed unless it had extra protection or covering.

She looked at her victim and frowned, he had a mask. "Ow, Ow, Ow! Why did pretty lady punched Tobi?" She refused to let out a smile by the tone of the Akatsuki but to her dismay, she let out a small giggle that the Akatsuki heard.

"Oooh! Tobi made pretty lady laugh! Tobi's a good boy!" The Akatsuki member shouted. Sakura gasped as the boy in her lap suddenly moved in discomfort. She hissed at the noisy member who immediately had shut up. "Uhhh, here's your sempai…." She murmured as she stood up while lifting the boy carefully. "Wow! Pretty lady must really be strong to lift Tobi's sempai!" He complimented which made Sakura slightly blush.

"Wow! Pretty lady is cute when she's blushing!" He shouted. She slightly giggled as she handed the boy completely to this Tobi. She handed him a bottle of green goo. "Give this to your sempai…. It's a mixture of all healing herbs I have collected before I found him…" She said while smiling. _"Oh Gosh, this Akatsuki member is too open… he makes me happy… Unfortunately…." _She sighed in her mind.

"Really pretty lady? You did this while you were cuddling with my Sempai!" The Akatsuki member said. Sakura's cheeks reddened at the word _'cuddling' _that's almost bad as kissing! "Ahh… No… I wasn't cuddling with your Sempai, Tobi San… I was…. Inspecting him…." She lied. "Really? I never knew medics had to hold the hands of their patients like love sick puppies…" He said not noticing the reaction of Sakura who almost fell down anime style.

"Oh well, thank you pretty lady!" Tobi shouted as he waved. Sakura waved as she turned around "Oh! What is the name of pretty lady?" Tobi asked loudly. "Haruno Sakura… You may call me Sakura…" she said while smiling,

But as she fully turned around, she was met by air. She frowned as she sighed.

"Oh Kami Sama…. Did I just did what I just did?" She groaned out loud.

A gasp passed from his lips as he sat up immediately, his ocean blue eyes bigger as he let out fast gasps of pain. He took a lock of his hair and tucked it in his ear, he cracked his neck in pain as he groaned, and "I should have brought more clay, un…." He murmured. "Itai!" He said in shock as he fell to his bed one more.

He gasp in pain as his whole body felt numb. "Damn it!" he said in surprise as he clutched he bed covers in pain. He heard the slam of the door as he gasped as something gooey and sweet slid in his throat as he choked on it. He gulped it all, he coughed as he sat up, not noticing the sudden relief of his aching muscles…

"Sempai, Sempai, and SEMPAI!" he heard his idiotic partner scream in his ear, he growled as he punched him immediately sending him up in the ceiling. "Owwww! Why did Sempai punch Tobi? You punch like pretty lady Chan!" He whined.

Deidara only growled as he rubbed his fist. "What the hell are you talking about, you idiot UN!" he shouted as he tried to stand up. "Don't stand up yet…." He heard a monotonous voice from his door. "Itachi… Kisame….UN" Deidara greeted. "You should listen to Itachi, kid… you've suffered too much chakra fatigue… good thing the Haruno saved your ass…." Kisame laughed. "Haruno? Who?" Deidara said confused. "Haruno Sakura, top medic nin and the Hokage's student…. As expected… she healed you when you were knocked out and also disposed your… enemies… as Tobi stated…" Itachi said halfway out.

"See you later, Deidara…" Kisame said while grinning. _"Sakura? Haruno Sakura…." _He said in his mind. "You should report about this Haruno Sakura…." He heard Itachi shout. "Impossible… Un…" He whispered as he remembered everything that happened after he lost consciousness.

"_Impossible… She couldn't be…. The one to dispose those assholes… they're too strong… too strong even for me… How could one puny Konoha girl defeat all of them…?" _Deidara thought deeply. "Hey Tobi, is Leader around, Un?" Deidara asked. "He's out…. Unfortunately, you brat…" A new voice spoke. Deidara looked up immediately to see Sasori. He looked for Tobi only to see him poking his sculptures. He sighed as he tried to keep calm.

"You got your ass saved by a little girl…. I heard…" Sasori stated lowly. Deidara glared at him and growled. "She was the same age as me….. I think, UN…." Deidara snapped at him. Sasori smirked, "Sure she was…. Interesting… What was her name?" Sasori said while going out. "Haruno Sakura… UN…" Deidara stated.

He saw Sasori stiffened immediately as he gripped the doorknob so hard he saw faint finger marks. "Sasori? You ok, UN?" Deidara said. _"Oh God, don't tell me he's gonna faint again… After we revive him and whatnot…" _Deidara sighed.

"H-Haruno? Sakura…." He heard Sasori said in shock. "Yeah…" Deidara said while stretching up a bit. _"Can't be…. She… She's supposed to be dead… from what I heard… unless she survived somehow…." _Sasori said in his mind.

_Flashback: 10 years ago…_

"_Mother? Father?" A 14 year old Sasori walked in their compound as he took his sandals off. He looked in the kitchen, living room, dining hall… No parents._

"_Imouto Chan?" He said out loud as he looked out their garden. Where was everyone? Did they go somewhere? Suddenly he smelled burning, his eyes widened as he dashed upstairs. "MOTHER! FATHER!" He coughed as smoked filled his senses! Their house was burning! He looked at the other Haruno compound only to see a dead scene._

_He felt the air was knocked out of him as blood was everywhere. No… He thought in sadness. He shook away the tears trying to find his 8 year old sister. Please be alive…. He pleaded in his thoughts. "Imouto! Imouto!" He shouted while coughing. He opened the door of his sister's bedroom as he gasped. Fire was everywhere. He tried to salvage and look for his sister but alas, the only thing he could take was the locket his sister gave him. _

_He ran outside circling the house hoping his sister was somewhere there. BOOM! He flew away as his house exploded. He felt tears pour. "IMOUTO!" He shouted. He shriveled up while fisting the locket in his hand. _

_No…_

_End_

"Sasori? Sasori?" He heard Deidara shout. He instantly slammed the door shut as he went to his Leader.

"_Ok… that was awkward even for Sasori…" _Deidara thought as he saw Sasori slam the door. He sighed as stood up and went to his Leader's room for his own report. But as he reach towards the door. He heard some surprising revelations….


	3. Secrets Unfolding

Recap:

"_Sasori? Sasori?" He heard Deidara shout. He instantly slammed the door shut as he went to his Leader._

"_Ok… that was awkward even for Sasori…" Deidara thought as he saw Sasori slam the door. He sighed as stood up and went to his Leader's room for his own report. But as he reach towards the door. He heard some surprising revelations…._

Chapter 3: Secrets Unfolding

As Deidara went to Leader Sama's room, he was met a big, bronze door with many elemental signs _"Crappy door…." _ Deidara added. He held the doorknob and was about to open it when…

"_You said she died..."_

He heard it, "Sasori?" He whispered.

"_I never did… Sasori… It came from one of your mind sweeping zombies… It was your own fault, not mine… I am your Leader, Sasori. If it weren't for me you should still be a hollow puppet… " _He heard a steely voice said. "Leader Sama…" He gasped out.

Sasori's eyes narrowed by the true accusation of his Leader. "I understand, Leader Sama… But you have to understand my situation… My sister may be our only answer to our insufficient number of protection against Orochimaru's advancing attacks to us…" Sasori stated. "Even if what you say is true… How can you be so sure that this Sakura really is your sister… you may never know that you've only mistaken her… And if she really is your sister… Taking her would maximize suspicions and distrust among Konoha… So it is not a good idea to recruit her… And what makes you so sure she is really strong…?" Pein said.

"In the Haruno clan, women in every age unlocks within themselves… special demons… that are up to the level of the Jinchuurikis today… but may be even stronger… My sister came out unexpectedly… Pink hair and alien green eyes isn't common to our family tree… When the elders inspected her, I was only 6 at that time and she well was a new born, they were surprised by the high levels of her chakra and an incident occurred after that, her demon was so powerful that it killed all the elders examining it to dust. And well, nobody ever tried to inspect it again… She has what you call the Forbidden Demon… and also, every member of the Haruno clan… when they reach a stage that they fully mastered the control of their elements. They receive this…" Sasori paused while showing his Leader at his collar bone, a mark of a circle that's colored white, "It is actually the Haruno clan symbol but by getting this means you get extraordinarily strong each passing day… like the curse mark of Orochimaru…" He said.

"Why haven't I seen you exhibiting these powers…?" Pein asked. "When I became a lifeless puppet, it stopped… and when you resurrected me… It needs time again to refresh it… and make it work…" He concluded. Pein nodded, "Hmmm…."

Deidara occasionally leaned on the door waiting for his Leader's answer.

"_I see thank you Leader Sama…" _

He heard Sasori mutter, _"SHIT! He's going to open the door…" _He thought quickly as he scrambled to his feet, knocking Hidan on the way and slammed his door shut then jumped to his bed pretending to be resting. But of course, Hidan let his colorful vocabulary be heard throughout the whole base

"MOTHE******** BIPO*** can't see his own FUC**** way in this SHI******* Hall!"

Sasori sharply looked at the door which was half opened…. _"Someone was eavesdropping…" _He growled in his mind. "I see... If you really think that your sister is alive… Send this to the Hokage on the way…" Pein added as he walked towards his desk retrieving a green colored scroll.

Sasori bowed and thanked him. As he closed the door, his critical artistic eyes saw one hair strand stuck to the bolt of the door. _"Someone was obviously leaning… Tsk, what an idiot…" _Sasori thought in pity as he took the hair strand. _"Long and blonde… Who could've guessed…? Deidara… that idiotic brat…" _Sasori growled in his mind.

Sasori instantly dashed to Deidara's room as he slammed the door open. He resisted the urge to face palm at the scene. Deidara was sleeping in the most ridiculous pose. _"How did h exactly caught our Leader's eyes before? I am quite surprised he's even 18…." _Sasori thought.

He walked towards him and did what he always does. He took with his chakra strings a pail of water from Deidara's bathroom and poured it all over him.

Deidara cursed loudly as he coughed. "Shit! What the!" Deidara was so surprised he forgot his catch word! He instantly glared at the person. "You fucker, UN!" Deidara cursed at him. Sasori only rolled his eyes as his frown deepened.

"What did you hear?"

Sasori's voice so low that Deidara felt the venom in it.

"Yeah, yeah… I heard about it. Even if I didn't mean it, so you're coming here to kill me or asking me if I could come with you in tracking this Sakura, UN?" Deidara said with a smirk even though he was wet head to toe. Sasori glared at him

A guttural groan was heard.

"Both actually…" Sasori said while letting down his fist. Deidara groaned as he clutched his bleeding cheek. "You bastard…. UN…" He groaned out as he felt the wound opening up a bit. Sasori only shrugged and walked towards the door. "I expect you change because we will be leaving after 10 minutes… I hate waiting Deidara…" He said as a slam of a door was heard.

Deidara only groaned as he took out some white cream and applied it to his new wound. He hissed in pain as he struggled in changing.

Tobi hummed as he munched on his daily snack. Tempura with tea, he happily ate it. "Tobi…" He heard someone said.

Tobi looked at the entrance and said. "Sasori Sempai!" He exclaimed as he gobbled the remaining Tempura and Tea. "I need you to come with Deidara and I… To Konoha and introduce to us this pretty lady…" Sasori said.

Tobi instantly smiled as he did a cheer. "Tobi we will be leaving now… I expect you to be on your best behavior since I will be meeting the Hokage for Pein Sama…" He warned. Tobi only saluted and skipped while going to the exit.

As Sasori and Tobi went outside, Deidara was already there with his newly created bird. He glared at Tobi. "He's coming, UN?" He said in shock. Sasori only nodded as he sat on the bird while Tobi happily sat. Deidara sighed as he commanded the bird to fly off.

Ok, Predictable questions you would ask….

Sasori wasn't defeated by Sakura in this story… I wanted it to be… BUT it would only mess with the plot of my story…

Ja Ne!

Thank you so much for your reviews: Princess-Samme and Yuti-Chan

They really make me happy!


	4. Say Hello Again, Sister

Smartpajer: I am sorry that this took …. Months or maybe just weeks to be done because I had to cram all my projects and ongoing assignments 24/7.

_Recap:_

_Tobi instantly smiled as he did a cheer. "Tobi we will be leaving now… I expect you to be on your best behavior since I will be meeting the Hokage for Pein Sama…" He warned. Tobi only saluted and skipped while going to the exit._

_As Sasori and Tobi went outside, Deidara was already there with his newly created bird. He glared at Tobi. "He's coming, UN?" He said in shock. Sasori only nodded as he sat on the bird while Tobi happily sat. Deidara sighed as he commanded the bird to fly off._

Chapter 4: Say hello again sister

As the Akatsuki team dropped off near Konoha.

"CAN'T CATCH ME SAKURA CHAN! HAHAHAHA!" They heard a loud voice shouted. "What the heck, un?" Deidara said in confusion. Suddenly an eerie silence settled as a scream tore out the forest. "SHANAROOO!" "WAHHH, DON'T SAKURA CHAN!" Suddenly they saw a fast bullet coming toward them. "Shit! Evade it!" Sasori said fast as Tobi and he decided to split but Deidara was caught with the body sprawling on the ground repeatedly.

They both groaned as Deidara felt his right arm broke. "That's what you get, you baka…" He heard a soft voice growled. Deidara's ocean blue eyes met glazed emerald in shock. "Oh my, yo-you're…" She gasped in. "Owwww… Sakura Chan, that's almost as hard like Tsunade Baa Chan's…. Hey? Sakura Chan what're you lookin' at?" Naruto mumbled while rubbing his healing bruised cheek. He turned around and almost screamed.

"AKATSUKI!"

Deidara groaned as the boy accidentally hit his broken arm. He saw the maiden's eyes turned alert as she crouched down. "Is your arm broken?" She said while nearing him. Deidara nodded feeling his voice lost as her scent invaded his nose. _"Damn…." _He thought. "SAKURA CHAN! DON'T GO NEAR HIM! HE MIGHT KILL YOU!" The blonde shouted as he tried pulling the maiden. He saw her jade eyes turning dark green as her soft smile to him turned into a scowl. He saw every movement she made as she clenched her fist with dark green chakra surrounding it.

"YOU BAKA!"

She shouted as she punched the boy towards Konoha with such grace and emotion in her stance. She returned to Deidara as she sighed. "I'm sorry about my partner; he's just really overprotective at times…" She explained. Deidara's indifference turned around as a smug smile came into view. "Now that was art, Un…" He whispered. He saw her shocked emerald eyes turned directly to him as a low 'O' figure was formed on her lips. "What? Can't I talk to you, UN?" He stated in confusion as her glowing green soft hands now placed on his broken arm. "Oh, I am sorry… I was just shocked that… you talked…." She blushed as she let out a small smile. _"Cute…" _Deidara thought.

"This may take a while… Why don't we talk in a more appropriate place?" Sakura said with a smile.

"_Well, damn… this must be my luckiest day… UN…"_

As the couple went in the Konoha gates, the guards instantly stiffened as they met the medic's eyes and sighed in relief. "He's with me… My idiotic partner made him broke his arm…" Sakura explained as they nodded with an amused smirk. As they proceeded, citizens looked at them with suspicion and fear in their eyes. But of course, most women almost screamed in lust at Deidara's unique face.

She led him in the hospital as they went in a light orange room with much medical equipment. She made him sit. He looked around as he heard her came back. His eyes widened at her outfit. Sure it was a plain lab coat and red vest inside and a medic skirt with spandex shorts inside but in an artist's eyes it was entirely different. The shape of her breasts by her lab coat, the figure of her slender neck and the shape of her damn body, it made him rigid as he tightly smiled at her.

She sat beside him as she put her hands on his wounded arm and let her chakra moved inside it. He bit his lip as he felt her warm, soothing chakra shooting inside his bloodstream.

She looked at him as she slightly blushed at his dazed expression as she continuously healed his broken arm. She looked at the figure of his unique face and looked at his cloudy blue eyes, his thick eyelashes and his somewhat soft lips. She bit her lips as she exerted more effort to his broken arm.

Sasori narrowed his eyes in caution and somewhat protectiveness as he saw the couple's both dazed expressions. _"That little twerp!" _He roared in his head as Tobi awed from time to time while looking at Deidara's and Sakura's position. "Pretty lady and Sempai look good together!" Tobi cooed as Sasori grinded his teeth.

"Come on you idiot…" He growled at him as they proceeded to the Hokage tower.

The Hokage sighed as she busied herself writing treaties and such that she didn't even notice the Akatsuki pair came in after knocking. "Hokage Sama of the Leaf…." Sasori said. Tsunade snapped her eyes to them in surprise and shock. "We knocked. I guess you didn't hear us…" Sasori said. Tsunade only grunted as she stopped writing and cleared her table while motioning her uninvited guests to sit.

"What do I owe for you to visit me?" Tsunade asked while tapping her fingers. "Our leader needs new recruits…" Sasori said plainly. Tsunade's eyes narrowed not liking the idea of giving her men away. "I see that you won't agree to what I will ask you but as signed in our treaty that you will give your full support to us, the Akatsuki and we will give you upper arm strength against Orochimaru. And now, we need at least only 1." Sasori finished. "I see only 1?" Tsunade sighed in relief. "But we have already chosen who it is." Sasori replied noticing the sudden shock in the Hokage's eyes.

"I need the full data about Haruno-Akasuna Sakura…" He said. Tsunade's eyes narrowed as she snarled at him. "That data is only for Hokage's eyes only!" She growled at him. "Tobi please go outside and call Deidara." He said at the somewhat terrified partner.

As they heard the door close,

"I know…. And I know that you know that she is my long lost sister!" Sasori snapped at her. Tsunade never lost her evil glare at him. "She won't know it! She has forgotten all about you…" She snapped at him noticing the sudden murderous aura around the Akatsuki member.

"Be that as it may, but we chose Sakura Haruno-Akasuna to be the recruit for us Akatsuki or we can break off the treaty and let this village rot as Orochimaru invades this village and hell takes over!" Sasori shouted losing his cool demeanor.

Tsunade sat down and closed her eyes painfully choosing either of the two dire consequences. _"If I give Sakura away she'll get hurt, I will lose my adoptive daughter and the village would throw a tantrum! But if I don't the village will die…." _She debated as she sighed while giving a folder to Sasori.

"Where do I sign?"

Sakura hummed as she stitched the new wound she found on Deidara's cheek. _"Wow, somebody must've been really angry at him when he delivered this punch!" _She thought. Suddenly she felt the sense of dread as she stopped stitching.

"Is there a problem, Sakura, UN?"

"Nothing…" _I hope so_

As Tsunade finally signed the green scroll, entitling that Sakura will be under the Akatsuki's orders and under the war as well she sighed as she massaged her temples.

"What do you mean by her forgetting me?"

Tsunade looked at the impassive Akatsuki catching a glimpse of sadness in his eyes.

"A few weeks after the Haruno massacre… We tried to find survivors but you I guess were the only one… We thought you were the only one and as you know, you went to your grandmother in Suna… But… After you joined Akatsuki… We found a girl muddied, bloodied and also chakra less in front of our gate."

_Flashback: 9 years ago_

_Tsunade walked in the rain with Shizune and Ton ton with an umbrella as she heard a whimper, she snapped her neck at the gate as she gasp. A girl about 9 years old limped but finally fainted in front of the gate._

_She dashed to the girl and gasped at the symbol at her back. _

_A white circle!_

"_Ha-Haruno?" she said in shock as she carried the half dead girl to the hospital._

"After we healed her we saw her mark on the shoulder, the Haruno clan symbol. But it was very peculiar as it was enveloped with tear drop shapes. I knew it was a sealing symbol. The little girl woke up screaming saying to save her from her master. So I guess whoever took Sakura away is the same one who killed you family. Sasori. We tried talking to her about her past but she'll only go rabid. And after one day, she seemed to forget the whole thing about me finding her at the gate and everything! Finally someone adopted her and still kept her name as Haruno but unfortunately they all died. The parents died because of a mission and her adoptive brother died. But we coaxed her that he left. We couldn't just bear to see her so broken that everyone left her." Tsunade explained.

"The only thing we have on her about her past is a locket that refuses to open to anyone even hers so we fed her minds that the locket was given by her adoptive family to lessen the pain." Tsunade said.

Sasori stared at her blankly as he fingered the locket on his neck.

"Every day, I know the Haruno clan symbol grows inside of her and the fact, earlier this month a threat was sent to me personally by a metallic hawk bomb." She sighed. "And why didn't you tell us?" Sasori said at her. "Because if I did, it will only speed up the process that I know Sakura will eventually become as one of you…." She explained.

Sasori nodded,

"What made you think she was dead?"

"I don't know but when our house blew up and the fact that nobody was there for me…. I felt alone… I gave up hope finding my little sister." Sasori explained. As he stood up

"Before you take her…. I would like you to give her this…" She said while handing a black emblem. "It will be good to her…" She explained as Sasori went off.

Sakura patched up Deidara as she wiped a bead of sweat on her forehead. "There all done!" She smiled as she had cut a band of tape around his arm.

Deidara sighed in relief at the sudden relief inside of him as he smirked at the tired medic. Suddenly the doors were slammed open as Tobi came in, "Tobi, /UN?" Both of them said instantly. "Tsunade Sama is calling for both Deidara Sempai and Sakura Chan!" He said quietly. They both picked up hostility towards the natural jolly Akatsuki member.

As they proceeded to the Hokage tower. Sakura calmly knocked on her Shisou's door suddenly scared since Deidara parted ways with her while following Tobi somewhere. _"Come in…" _she heard as she went in and sat down near her Shisou.

"You called me Shisou?" She stated eagerly. "Sakura, I always will be a mother to you… But sometimes I have to make some priorities more important than you…" Tsunade whispered. Sakura puzzled, "What?" She asked suddenly. "You may not understand what I'm saying but always remember I'll always love you as my own…" She said, sadness reflecting on her normal sharp honey brown eyes.

"Shi-Shisou… I…. I do not like this…" Sakura confessed. "I know… But… there is no turning back on what I will do…" She whispered as she rested her palm on Sakura's forehead. _"Maindo Jutsu: Omoide Omoidashimasu!" _Tsunade hissed under her breath as Sakura felt a sharp pain on her brain as she felt a click inside her brain. Memories long forgotten rushed to her eyes.

She saw a woman with long pink hair and a man with reddish hair both had green eyes as they laughed as she saw a 14 year old boy laughing his reddish hair flopping in the winds as a girl with short pink hair and glassy emerald eyes pouted shouting 'Nii San!'

Then she remembered burning as she remembered cruel eyes and a cruel smirk laughing. The tortures and experimentations that went into her body. She remembered limping through the woods and landing with a soft thud. _'Haruno!' _She heard Shisou's voice as she remembered being sent to another family as she remembered they died. They weren't her parents! Her real parents! Her brother, her adoptive brother already died! She panted in and out as she remembered forgotten deals.

She staggered away from Tsunade knocking chairs and scrolls. "Y-You… Y-You lied to me!" She gasped out as she hugged her stomach in pain. "My real parents… D-Died….? Y-You… ga-gave me adoptive pa-parents who died…. And my bro-brother is al-alive… my adop-adoptive brother is dead…. Y-You said he was alive!" She gasps out as she felt something snap.

"_You…. Traitor…" _Tsunade's eyes widened at the sudden change of her medic's once fearful voice. Her eyes widened as marks surrounded her medic like the curse mark except with a much stronger chakra. White marks floated to the floor as it enveloped her. Her once pink hair started turning black as her skin started going purple.

Suddenly the doors were slammed in as 10 Anbu members went in and tackled the raging kuonichi. Once the chakra draining cuffs slapped on her wrists, she screamed as the white marks started to vanish, she turning into her normal state but more paler. She was forced to stand up by the 10 Anbu members.

"Well, as matters come to this. You, Haruno Sakura, Medical specialist, Anbu Captain and Genjutsu expert are hereby placed within the Akatsuki care." She heard Tsunade's cold voice unable to believe this was really happening to her!

She muffled a scream as the Anbu's injected a tracker which will indicate to where she is or if she's dead or alive. A new symbol appeared on her arm where it was injected, the Akatsuki symbol. She didn't even notice her headband was now taken! "You will now follow the direct orders of the Akatsuki leader, Pein! And any traitorous deeds shall be executed by death!" she heard Tsunade confirm as her thumb was brought to the sealing paper to ensure her trust and life if she'll ever betray the Akatsuki.

She felt the walls close down on her as she bit her lip; she forced her thumb to be cut as chakra was poured to it as she stamped her thumb to the paper instantly feeling weakened. She felt the 10 Anbus disappear as she heard the opening of the door once again.

"Sakura, UN!" She heard Deidara said in worry, "I guess business is finishing here…" She heard a blank voice stated. She turned around as she remembered by the reddish hair and the hazelnut eyes looking at her. "Y-You… Alive… _Nii san…._" She whispered as she fell gently to the floor. She was caught by Tobi just in time.

"Tobi, Deidara… prepare to leave. I have to talk to Hokage Sama for just a second…." Sasori stated. They both nodded with a poof.

"Why?" Sasori only said as Tsunade sighed. "She deserved to know…." She whispered as Sasori nodded while slipping a scroll in front of Tsunade when he disappeared. Tsunade didn't care, all she cared now was she not only lost a comrade but also lost her daughter…

She let her tears plop one by one to her desk as she clutched Sakura's headband.

"_I'm sorry, Sakura!"_

Smartpajer: I AM REALLY SORRY THIS CAME OUT LATE…. But I hope this will kind of satisfy your curiosity on what will happen next.


	5. Testing my Strength

Chapter 5: Testing my strength

_Recap:_

"_Y-You… Alive… Nii san…." She whispered as she fell gently to the floor. She was caught by Tobi just in time._

"_Tobi, Deidara… prepare to leave. I have to talk to Hokage Sama for just a second…." Sasori stated. They both nodded with a poof. _

"_Why?" Sasori only said as Tsunade sighed. "She deserved to know…." She whispered as Sasori nodded while slipping a scroll in front of Tsunade when he disappeared. Tsunade didn't care, all she cared now was she not only lost a comrade but also lost her daughter… _

_She let her tears plop one by one to her desk as she clutched Sakura's headband. _

"_I'm sorry, Sakura!"_

"_I always love you, Sakura…." Sakura inwardly smiled at her somehow mother figure's confession. "And I am sorry but I have to give you up…." She let her eyes snap in shock. A nasty smirk was placed on Tsunade's face as Sakura staggered away in fright. "Now don't come away, SAKURA!" Tsunade sneered as Sakura screamed._

_Her powerful punch connected to her stomach as she flew away in such a great distance. She landed in front of the gates with a crash. She stood up with difficulty as blood poured out of her mouth. "Sh-Shisou?" She whimpered.  
"You're still so weak… Blossom…" Her eyes snapped open as she tried to run away from the owner of the demon's voice. "Ge-Get away!" She screamed as he gripped not too gently. "You're still mine, my little blossom don't you ever forget that. I'll kill everyone you know… Starting with Konoha!" His dark cruel eyes looked at her maliciously as he started to cut off her vest_

'_No not this again!' She thought as she remembered the tortures she went when she will not comply to him. "STOP!"_

She gasped as her eyes flew open. Darkness enveloped her as she tried to think calm. _"Where am I?" _She asked herself finally.

"_I hereby place you, Haruno Sakura under the Akatsuki's care…"_

She felt a new kind of hatred bloom in her chest as she clenched her fists. _"Why…. Shisou?"_ she whispered. She clenched her hands together, sitting at the edge of the bed as she concentrated on something. She felt a click as she smirked.

The invisible chakra laces on her shrivel to bits. _"Typical for Nii San to shroud me with his Chakra strings… Tch…" _She said in her mind. She hopped off her bed unlocking the door. She froze on her tracks as she clenched her jaw. "How awfully disrespectful of you to leave… Imouto…" She heard her Nii San's blank voice.

"Awww, I never did knew you care for little old me… Nii San…" She bit back facing the cold stare of her older brother. "Go back to the room, Imouto… if you don't want to get hurt…" He hissed stretching his long puppet-like arms. "I heard you died, Nii San… Too bad you never stayed like that…" She hissed back.

He chuckled a bit. "Ahh, but no matter what happens little Imouto… I'll still overpower you…" As soon as he said the words, he dodged to his left as Sakura tried to give him one of her powerful chakra laced punches.

He clicked his tongue as he disappeared, she growled as she disappeared also. As she opened her eyes, she froze. She knew her blood went down immediately as the familiar place clouded her eyes. She growled as she whispered. _"Release…" _ As she opened her eyes again, Sasori sat there scowling as he prepared a scroll.

"My, Imouto… You saw through my Genjutsu… You're not an idiot afterall…" he chuckled. Sakura bit back the urge to shout curses at him. "And… have you grown? Or is it just that you're small just like your poweress?" he mocked. Sakura surged towards him after she summoned a large battle axe and other weapons. "I hope your still a puppet, Nii San… because I might regret detaching you LIMB FROM LIMB!" She shouted as she swerved to her right, surprising Sasori as he almost got cut by the large battle axe.

She only had cut an inch of his hair. He tsk'ed' in disapproval as he opened up a scroll. "I guess I'll have to finish you off… Little Imouto…" His bold words startled her as she clenched her battleaxe. Her eyes widened a little and then narrowed. "The Third Kazekage… Tch… That's even lame for you… Nii San!" she smirked as she opened a scroll.

It revealed the First Hokage. Sasori's eyes widened. "Well? You know I hate waiting like you do… like brother like sister, ne?" She teased as she attached her chakra strings to her puppet. Sasori only narrowed his eyes as he smirked.

Sweat poured to the foreheads of the Haruno siblings as they kept on battling. _"She looks like she's not even tired! Damn it! How? Wait a minute!" _His eyes widened as he ducked down. Sakura used a clone to fight off his puppet. His frown deepened as he took out his katana swerving to her neck. She blocked it with her mini katanas.

He summoned a clone to fight off his sister's clone. They battled on and on only to produce a cut on Sakura forehead and a cut on Sasori's cheek. Finally when Sasori destroyed both katanas, he smirked as he choked his sister with his own sword. "Checkmate, Imouto…" He chuckled but was cut short as he felt a blade in his neck.

"You should never underestimate me, Nii San…" she giggled as she tightened her hold on her kunai. Sasori bowed his head. "I should have known you'll use a substitution jutsu while I destroyed your katanas, Imouto… You're as sly as before…" He complimented. Suddenly, she gasped as he was enveloped with yellow chakra, turning his red hair to black.

"But of course, I have some tricks on my sleeve…. _**Imouto!**_" His once blank voice turned much deeper and sinister as his shirt was torn to pieces as the Haruno mark shot symbols to his body. She backflipped away from him as she closed her eyes.

Once she opened them, she smirked. Her once emerald eyes turned deep white! Her skin turned purple as chakra exploded within her. _"Well, I guess this battle is for my favor!" _She shouted in madness as white marks scattered around her. Her now black hair grew like a mane as she stood in all fours.

"_LET'S GET ON WITH THIS!" _She shouted as she formed a snout like a lion. She roared as each stamp off her newly formed paw created cracks on the earth. Sasori's form was much like Sakura's except his skin is yellow like gold. His once hazelnut eyes turned forest green as his creature was like a jaguar famed for their mimicry and speed.

He attacked her with his giant paw with a roar. She hissed at him showing her long fangs. They rambled on and on. Sasori's yowl of pain sent the birds of the forest flying in fear as Sakura scratched him with her long nails. She tackled him as Sasori finally became his old self, the tips of his hair burnt, his mouth oozing with blood as his neck. Deep gashes within his body as he choked. His sister's hands tightened as she took out a kunai.

Her calm eyes turned mad with rage as her mouth was formed into a snarl. "This is the end for you, Nii SAN!" she shouted but before she called end his very life. A pair of hands grabbed her arms as she struggled. Same with Sasori, Itachi and Kisame took his arms before he could tackle his sister.

Deidara and Tobi took Sakura by the arm as his clay made her legs immobile. "Get this fucking thing off of me!" She shouted as Sasori's lazy hazelnut eyes turned deep brown with rage as he snarled at them. "Get off of me, bastards!" His shout unnerved his captors and Deidara and Tobi. It was their first to see their naturally emotionless teammate to be angry.

"What is happening here, Sasori!" A deep, strong voice shouted as his piercing gray eyes looked at the ragged Harunos. "You're so soft, Imouto!" Sasori hissed at her. As her emerald eyes turned forest green in anger. "Oh yeah, Nii San! Well tell yourself that! Hesitating in battle, are we?" She bit back at him, smirking in satisfaction at his frown.

"Why you…" Sasori tried to say but was cut off as he eyes met with deep cold gray eyes. "Pein Sama…" He greeted with a bow of his head. Most of his injuries healed amazingly by his vast chakra. Pein's eyes turned in wonder as green chakra formed in the gashes of Sasori's chest as it healed amazingly like his sister's. "You must be Haruno-Akasuna Sakura…" he said. Sakura only bowed her head. "Pein Sama…" she repeated with the same blank voice as her brother.

"_Hmm, like brother like sister… I guess…" _He mused. "I thought the Hokage made it clear to you… Haruno, Sakura that we do not fight each other…" He said in his hard voice. "Tell him that…" she growled. "As to you too, Sasori…" He growled. Sasori only shrugged as he shrugged off his captor's hold while walking away. Much like his sister, she shook off Deidara's hold and Tobi's and kicked off the clay on her legs. Walking away to her brother's direction.

"Shit… They're like twins!" Kisame chuckled as Itachi smirked in response. Pein massaged his temples as he growled. "Go back to base…" he said. As they all disappeared,

"DAMN IT!"

Sasori only shooked his head as he heard Kisame falling once again at his bed. As he took the covers since his little sister once again snuggled it to her own. He grinded his teeth as he remembered his Leader's orders.

"_You Haruno Akasuna Sakura are hereby placed as the roommate of Haruno Akasuna Sasori until you two finally shut up on how to kill each other!" _

He opened a book as he read it. suddenly he heard choking sounds, he quickly looked to his little sister as his eyes widened. Her hand was enveloped to her neck as she coughed. She shooked her head violently. He dropped his book as he took both of his Sister's shoulders and gently shook her. "Sakura…" She continued struggling as she whimpered.

He hissed in pain as he touched her collarbone, it burnt the tip of his fingers! _"What the?" _He thought as he lowered the collar shirt of his sister and his eyes widened. The once normal Haruno symbol started glowing red as several teardrop shapes formed around it, closing it in! As he looked at it, he swore he saw cruel black eyes looking at him in amusement.

"_I'll get her…"_

It spoke. His lips were in a tight line as he placed a palm over the enclosing seal and stated some words. Sakura screamed as he took his palm away. Black smoke oozed out of the Haruno symbol as he cursed. _"She was being hunted! That bastard!" _He growled deep in his mind as his once struggling sister was now crying.

"Sakura… sakura!" He shook her as she gasped opening her glassy emerald eyes. "Nii San!" She cried out like a child as she hugged him tightly. "Do-Don't let him ge-get me!" She sniffled as his black t shirt was soaked. The situation somehow made him recall his early childhood. Everytime Sakura would have a nightmare, he would always be there.

He somehow felt guilty for being a jerk to her after being separated from her for years! Why did he get angry? _"To test her strengths that turned into an ego contest…" _He mused. He cradled her as he cupped her back. "I promise…. I promise I won't… Don't worry Nii San is here now…." He whispered. Sakura nodded as she hiccupped.

As she went back to sleep, one thing came into his mind.

"_Who the hell is the bastard who hurt his Imouto?"_

Somehow that incident made the siblings closer than ever as the other members would look at them in amusement as they bicker at little things. Like now,

"Baka! Nii San you should turn the temperature before putting that damned pie!" Sakura growled at him as Sasori scoffed. "Idiotic Imouto! If I do that then it would risk the oven to burn!" Sasori stated. The members in the kitchen table looked at them left to right.

"I bet you 10 bucks that Leader would be here before they could end this…" Kisame mused, Itachi shooked his head with a small smirk "You know that would be unfair…." Itachi said. "BAKA! Who the hell cares even if the oven will be burned? The Oven is especially made to withstand great heat!" Sakura countered.  
"Yeah, that was your excuse last time, Imouto…." Sasori said with a smirk. Sakura blushed as she bonked him with a pan. "ITAI! YOU BRAT!" Sasori shouted. "ME? A BRAT THEN WHAT DO YOU CALL YOURSELF, OLD TIMER?" The members laughed hard at the name calling of both siblings.  
Even Pein already appeared somehow too much amused at the siblings to even care of their noise.

As they finally ended their bickering, Sakura went to her room as she gasped when she turned around only to be met by ocean blue eyes blinking at her in shock. "Deidara!" She gasped outloud. Not only the siblings got closer but also a special long blond male with the pink haired female. Whenever the members are too busy they'll slip away to fly in the clouds or just waddle their feet at the lake near Konoha.

Of course, even if they didn't notice but one member knows their doings. Sasori. A blush coated Sakura's cheek as Deidara shuffled his feet. "Sasori Danna wanted you to get his cloak. He has a mission today, UN…" A flicker of worry exploded in her emerald eyes as Deidara held her shoulders. "Don't worry Sasori Danna is at least the third toughest members I know, he won't be killed easily…." He drifted off as he felt himself closing in to her like sakura.

Suddenly the door was slammed open as they jumped away from each other. "Deidara! Imouto! What the hell are you just standing there?" Sasori said in an annoyed voice but secretely he has been watching the couple for a few minutes and a new protectiveness bloomed in his chest. "Sakura, Pein sama's calling he needs you for a mission…" Sasori said.

"Hai, Nii San…" Sakura said in a small voice as she walked away with her head bowed. Sasori turned sharply at Deidara with a frown. "Look, you brat if you ever talk to my Imouto with your damn pouty eyes and ever try to kiss her. You'll be surprised on how I can make some of your parts immobilize and cut off….. In short if you ever try to even seduce or flirt with Sakura, I'll kill you…" He finished darkly as he clipped his cloak while disappearing.

Deidara blinked as he slowly smirked.

"Too late, Danna…"

As Sakura entered her Leader's room, a sense of dread filled her senses as she bowed her head. "Leader Sama…" "Haruno Akasuna Sakura… sit down…" Pein greeted. "I assign you to your first S ranked mission…" He said, a quick fill of excitement ran through her veins.

"You are to infiltrate Otogakure and kill Kabuto yakushi…. And also retrieve Orochimaru's sole existent Akatsuki ring"

Her eyes widened as her mouth moved unexpectedly

"I accept…"

Smartpajer: Well the purpose of this chapter was err… umm… I just wanted for you to see Sasori's caring brotherly side and his bastard side….: D I hope you like it!


	6. Obstacles Within

Chapter 6: Obstacles Within

_Recap:_

_As Sakura entered her Leader's room, a sense of dread filled her senses as she bowed her head. "Leader Sama…" "Haruno Akasuna Sakura… sit down…" Pein greeted. "I assign you to your first S ranked mission…" He said, a quick fill of excitement ran through her veins. _

"_You are to infiltrate Otogakure and kill Kabuto yakushi…. And also retrieve Orochimaru's sole existent Akatsuki ring"_

_Her eyes widened as her mouth moved unexpectedly_

"_I accept…"_

Pein nodded in silent agreement. "The true mission in this mission is retrieving Orochimaru's sole existent ring… But also, killing Kabuto Yakushi since he had been nothing but a nuisance in our missions, killing our clients and such. I expect you'll be finished for 5 days?" Pein inquired. She smiled hesitantly and nodded. "Yes, 5 days would be enough… Arigatou Leader Sama…." Pein nodded as he ushered for her to go.

She closed the door as she walked towards her room. "Hey sashimi!" Sakura froze as she forced a smile. "Sashimi eh? What about you, fish cake?" Sakura giggled as Kisame snorted and laughed also. "Come on, Sashimi roll… We're playing cards tonight… Wanna come?" Kisame's eyes glinted with victory as Sakura laughed harder. "Sorry tuna roll but I have a mission to get a scroll…" Sakura lied as Kisame frowned but wished her good luck.

As she entered her room, she quickly fished out from her closet the black emblem Tsunade had given her as she was knocked out as Sasori Nii San stated to her. She smiled softly as she clipped it to her skirt's belt. Since she was part of the war, she had to update her clothing, from casual medic to fighter.

She was now wearing a Konoha war jounin vest over her new red clothing, which was fitted and flexible clothing that provides extra protection under rain or sun just like a second skin, she also had added some of her fashion in it. Before the red shirt was long sleeved but Sakura due to her vast imagination, has cut the right sleeve up to her upper shoulder and had cut a few diamond holes at the left sleeve to give somewhat a fiery personality in the first meeting of her enemy. She was still wearing her medic's skirt but now was color black and it can be turned over so she can wear two colors at once, white and black. She kept the spandex shorts and still had her knee high combat boots and blushed as she remembered Hidan's remark that she looked _fucking _hot in those boots if they ever had sex. She of course, punched him instantly which caused her 600 yen as payment for breaking 6 walls by Hidan's body.

She took out another roll of things from her closet including a pack of soldier pills, ointments, antidotes and a handful of poisons and the last one was 2 daggers, both thin yet accurate when thrown at. She clipped them to her back and clipped a number of scrolls inside her vest. She took out some senbon summoning seals and patched them on her wrists in case she was in a quick fight. She closed her bag and smiled as she was finished packing in only 30 minutes! As she turned around, her eyes widened in fright and shock as her emerald eyes looked into deep ocean blue eyes.

"Deidara, what are you doing here?"

Sakura asked instantly feigning her frighted expression to a calm one. Deidara's eyes narrowed as he gave a scroll to Sakura. "Leader wanted to give you this for your mission, un…" Deidara said in hesistance. "Where are you going exactly, Un?" Deidara said as he accompanied Sakura through the halls. "A scroll recovery mission…" Sakura quickly replied. Deidara eyed her curiously as he nodded.

"That's quite a lot of stuff to bring in a _simple _scroll recovery mission, don't you think, Un?" Deidara said biting back a smug smirk knowing she had been caught in her own lie. Sakura breathed in deep as she faced him with a tight smile. "It's better to be safe than sorry…" She replied as she said goodbye.

It had been 2 days since she started her mission, Otogakure was very near as she recharged her chakras again. Those shitty hunter nins took a lot of her chakra with their attacks but then, they lay their a mass of bones and blood. She hoped that Mist won't attack Konoha for this! She jumped high to a tree and observed Otogakure and couldn't help but shudder in the aura of place.

A rotten mist shrouded the place as numerous screams and groans were as the place was covered with blood. There wouldn't be a house without a speck of blood in its roofs or windows, Sakura thought as she took out the black emblem and summoned her chakra, as soon as the emblem recognized her chakra it snaked in her belt like it was covering it with its own skin and her belt turned black. The emblem was Tsunade's invention it hides large amounts of chakras in a person by sucking out of them slowly until they were invisible, it was risky to persons without perfect chakra control. But to Sakura, it was a piece of dango!

She hopped from tree to tree, a newfound confidence in her since she is now invisible and any kekkei genkai wouldn't see through this emblem. She hopped off silently and looked at the full moon, it was near midnight and Sakura hoped to finish this mission at least for 30 minutes. She used her senbons and coated with her own poison and launched to the guards as she jumped as she landed so did the guards. The poison would only knock them out and erase any memory of them being knocked out and the best part, they would be unconscious for 3 hours.

She crept inside the halls of Orochimaru's castle and wrinkled her nose at the bloody scene in one of the doors. Hundreds of Jars were placed and hundreds of human parts in them. It grossed her out! She summoned a set of senbon needles and launched them to the patrol guards in every hallway, she hid them in each room she saw and launched the senbons again to the every people she see walking. She had only an hour if she wants an easy escape. She heard someone coughing and smiled, her target was inside a room and her target was inspecting Orochimaru's ring. She smiled evilly as she launched her senbon needles to Kabuto. A sharp twang sound reached her ears as she gaped. Kabuto was facing her like he sees her easily. "I know you're here to kill me… And I have to say sorry for making your mission a little difficult…" Kabuto hissed looking now everywhere with a kunai in defense, Sakura smiled in humor as she took out her daggers and tried to strike on his critical vein in his neck. He reflected it with ease. "I think you are quite stupid… if you're shock that I can block your invisible attacks with ease, then look down before you…" Kabuto stated looking at Sakura. Sakura gaped as she cursed her idiocy. Her shadow! Kabuto sees her shadow very clearly!

She blocked Kabuto's attack as she jumped backwards. She took out a kunai and launched it to Kabuto, he saw the shadow and swerved to the left as Kabuto launched a kunai at her, she dodged instantly. "That was stupid of you to launch a kunai to me so easily. I can see its shadow and will swerve right away!" Sakura smirked at his comment, Kabuto's smug smirk turned into a frown as a sound of a glass breaking was heard. Kabuto turned around and cursed as the lamp that gave the room light and his defense was knocked down because of the kunai! It rolled to the floor as the light went out.

"_Shit!" _Kabuto thought in fear for the first time. A sharp cut was heard as a thud followed. As Sakura hid the broken lamp and replaced it with a new replica, Kabuto's unmoving and headless body was seen as his face of shock was a few meters away. She smirked in satisfaction as she picked up the ring and disappeared away.

Red eyes opened in the shroud of the dark in the corner of the room as he observed the headless body of his comrade. He picked up a handful of unmistakably pink hair when Kabuto launched a kunai to the mystery figure. The figure didn't notice a handful of her hair to be cut off. _"What a fool she is…." _Sasuke thought as he smelled the hair. His thoughts were suddenly about cherry blossoms. He smirked cruelly as he burned the hair.

"_You win in this round but I promise you, Sakura… Next round won't be easy…" _

She coughed as she trudged along the woods, she hissed at the wound that Kabuto gave her. Seemingly his senses were sharp enough to hear her raising her kunai and had cut her arm deep enough and severed her vein and somehow he injected her a poison inside her that she can't deliver out without her complete set of antidotes which was in Akatsuki base.

She felt her lungs finally gave out as she collapsed somewhere in the woods. She knew she was near the base, roughly about 1 mile. Seemingly the poison, blocked her senses and disoriented her muscles. She can't control her body anymore. She tried crawling but the muscles in her eyes were giving out and she felt herself finally stop as she let the rain wash her doubts away.

She didn't know that she was now being carried by someone as the person was now running toward the base.

"Where is it!" The person grew agitated as he searched around Sakura's antidote cabinet, he saw a familiar pink antidote and took out an injection and injected it in Sakura's other arm. He stitched and healed the cut in Sakura shoulder and took out an ointment and smudged it with it. He observed Sakura's tired face and sighed in relief that he saw her just in time.

Sakura stirred as she opened her eyes, surprised that she isn't dead yet. "H-How?" Sakura gulped as she saw him. "You're lucky I saw you in the woods just in time… Another few minutes you would have died from the poison in your system… It blocked your senses and disoriented your muscles and also your medulla oblongata which controls your breathing and your heartbeats…" The person explained.

"That was quite reckless of you not to bring enough antidotes…." The person sighed as it caressed Sakura's hand. "I know… I am really sorry for all the trouble I caused you… And thank you very much… Itachi…" Sakura sighed out as Itachi smirked.

"You wouldn't be lucky next time… Little blossom" Itachi warned but still with a smirk graced in his features. Sakura scoffed as she hopped off the medic's bed. "Don't worry, weasel… Little Sakuwa won't be careless ever again!" Sakura said while giggling, making an attempt to tease the infamous Itachi with the meaning of his name. Itachi growled in warning to her not to push it. Sakura rolled her eyes as she waved goodbye and said one last thank you to Itachi.

She knocked gently on her Leader's doors and felt a new kind of fear envelope her being. She immediately opens the Leader's door and her eyes widened. She saw blood splatter around the walls as two men were on the floor, unmoving. She felt her mouth went dry as her heart thudded in pain. Unmistakably red hair shined in one of the unmoving men.

She saw a movement in the corner, her eyes saw red as she went after the intruder. She screamed in the top of her lungs. "INTRUDER! INTRUDER! IN HALLWAY 2-A!" Sakura screamed, she dodged from the left as the intruder threw her a kunai. She summoned a senbon and quickly launched it to the enemy, a direct hit to his/her pressure point.

Following thuds were followed as Hidan and Kisame took the mystery intruder by the arms, the figure hissed as Itachi took out its mask. "Well, you're my brother's little whore…" Itachi said with a frown. Long red hair was in place as shocking red eyes didn't stare at Itachi but to Sakura. "I'd love to see you in blood after you killed _him_…." Karin sneered at Sakura who only hissed back in anger.  
"Sakura, see if Leader Sama and Sasori is ok…. **You should accompany your bitch Deidara….**" Zetsu said with a smirk.

Deidara frowned and glared at Zetsu but complied. "He said to me Sakura _he'll be back and waiting for you, cherry blossom…._" Karin laughed as her eyes rolled back as blood dripped from her mouth then her head fell with a thud. Sakura stiffened by that announcement that Deidara had to steady her with both his arms. "Sakura, Sakura UN!" Deidara said as he shook her in worry. Sakura looked at him with frightened eyes like she killed someone. "Are you okay, UN?" Deidara asked. Sakura coughed as she steadied herself with a tight smile and nodded but her still frightened eyes destroyed her cool façade.

"She is dead…." Zetsu announced with a malicious smirk.

Sakura ran to the room where her brother and leader currently is and took a big gulp of air as she opened the lights. She looked at her brother and sighed in relief. He was only knocked out for only about 1 hour. "Nnngh…" Sasori murmured. "Ow…" He hissed as Sakura healed a cut from his left temple. "Are you okay, Nii san?" Sakura said in worry as she summoned a clone to heal her leader.

Seemingly Leader, only had broken his left wrist and also was knocked out for a longer time period. "Yes, yes I'm fine… Just a bit shaken…" Sasori murmured as he hissed in pain in the feeling of his skin being knitted slowly. "Good, I have to do some tests to make sure you don't have any poison or harmful chemicals that could disable any technique you have." Sakura explained as Sasori nodded.

Sasori lay down as Sakura let out some blue chakra and scanned every area. She sighed in relief "There aren't any poisons or any harmful chemicals inside your body or our leader's…. But leader sama needs to rest for a week to heal his newly healed wrist…. Where's Konan-San?" Sakura asked. "She went out to check on Amegakure…. But she'll be back…" Kakuzu explained. Sakura nodded as she ordered for Leader to be in his room to rest. "I'll get some healing ointment for him…" She said as she tried to stand up but failed. She landed with a loud thud. Her vision spinning,

"_Sakura-san!"_

"_Sashimi chan!"_

"_Imouto! Wake up…"_

She tried to open her eyelids but failed miserably, she felt looking to icy ocean hues as she passed out.

"_Sakura…. Sakura, stay… UN…"_

Smartpajer: Oh Goooooshhh, I am so sorry if this is ever so late… I have a terrible writer's block…. If you have any ideas to help this story just mail it! Ja Ne! Arigatou for every review!


	7. Prelude to A Blossom's Past

Smartpajer: I'm sorry I haven't been updating… I've been losing inspiration quickly then before but oh well, I WILL finish this story no matter what! ^_^ Believe it!

* * *

Chapter 7: Prelude to a Blossom's Past

_Recap:_

"_I'll get some healing ointment for him…" She said as she tried to stand up but failed. She landed with a loud thud. Her vision spinning,_

"_Sakura-san!"_

"_Sashimi chan!"_

"_Imouto! Wake up…"_

_She tried to open her eyelids but failed miserably, she felt looking to icy ocean hues as she passed out._

"_Sakura…. Sakura, stay… UN…"_

_End of Recap_

* * *

She opened her eyes immediately as she felt something cold on her shoulder. She looked alarmed that she didn't have her weapons and she is pissed that she didn't have her shirt on!

"What th-"I apologize for startling you Haruno-San…" _**"It's your fucking fault for letting yourself have poison idiotically…" **_Someone snarled. She smirked as she was face-to-face with Akatsuki's infamous plant man, Zetsu! "Did I worry you, Zetsu-San?" She said now lying back down again while smirking. "Perhaps not at most" _**"Your fucking shemale of a boyfriend went nuts though…**_" Zetsu said while chuckling.

She hissed as she felt him extract a bit of her blood. "Well, after I analyze your blood and it comes out clear… You'll be free to go, Haruno-San..." _**"Try killing yourself again, bitch…" **_Zetsu muttered as he went out of the medic's room.

Sakura sighed and stood up. She hissed at the numbing feeling on her right shoulder and saw a stitched wound. She sent a bit of her healing chakra as the numbing fade away. She stretched not caring she was topless except for the bandages that were wrapped around her breasts.

She began to search for her shirt or at least any decent clothing.

"Hey Bitch! Leader Sama's calling you…" She froze as she scrambled for herself to get up and find something to hide her body from the perverted son o-

"Holy fucking Jashin! I knew you were hot, bitch but this is a turn on…." Sakura's cheeks turned bright red as hugged her body in defense. "Get the fuck outta here, HIDAN!" Sakura screamed in reply. Hidan whistled as his eyes roved around her body.

"Fuck, that fucking shemale is too luck if you ask me…"

* * *

Deidara took one of his clean mesh shirts when suddenly…

"_**HIDAAANNNN!"**_

Deidara was almost knocked off from where he was standing as loud tremor shook the base and yet, the only thing Deidara could think of was…

"_Sakura!"_

He slammed his door closed as he ran through the hallways. He froze in shock as the wall in front of the Medic Room was into rubble as the several walls adjacent to it. He only knows one person who can do this. He felt her spiked Chakra levels and heard her rough breathing. He smirked in relief and amusement for her and Hidan.

"Hey Sakura! You fee-"He felt his eyes widened as a heat rose to his cheeks and a part below his navel. He gulped slowly at the form of the enraged pinkette. Her eyes were wild as emotions flickered in and out: frustration, annoyance, embarrassment, relief and many more! Her cheeks were puffed up as it turned dark red with every breath she took. Her lips were moist as he followed suit when her pink tongue darted out to lick some of its dryness away. Her hair was as wild as her eyes! It blew in every angle!

Deidara cursed within himself as the image of Sakura being in this state will never be erased. Hell, he was very, very, very turned on. He felt his eyes go down lower as he saw her flat stomach and _Oh God_, her milky white skin. They had their fair share of accidental bumps with their skin and he had to hiss inside by the softness of her. He felt his pants constrict in a very dishonorable manner as he felt gaze drawn towards her plump chest.

Bandages covered it, _much to his dislike_, but he could see very well the plump and healthy breasts by it shape. He felt his mouth drool a bit as he watched it jiggle with every breath she took. He could see those _lovely _breasts constricted by the tightness of the bandages she wore.

He felt like hours passed as he gazed, _*cough* ogled *cough*,_ thealmost topless cherry maiden. But in reality, only 5 minutes were taken up!

"Sa-Sakura…" He flabbergasted. Sakura blush dark red by her predicament and to make matters worse,

"Ano… Umm… Deida-Deidara… Your nose… It's bleeding…"

* * *

Pein sighed deeply as he pinched the bridge of his nose. He knew from the moment the pinkette stepped into his office a while ago… _Something _again happened. "Can you please… Explain to me… Why should I not suspend you from missions for destroying 10 walls, turned our basement exit into rubble and almost making the basement level collapsed, Haruno!?" Pein growled deeply as he glowered at her puffed up form.

"I suppose, Leader Sama… A heart-felt apology won't do right?" Sakura murmured sheepishly. Pein gave her a cold look. She sighed and gulped. "Well, Leader Sama… I have a perfectly good reason for why I somehow almost catastrophically destroyed the basement level…" She said with a grin.

Pein frowned as he rolled his eyes. "Oh please do explain… Haruno…" He growled. "Well you see Leader-Sama… After I regained consciousness, Zetsu-San was there checking for my vitals and _the ignorant bastard_ took my shirt without giving it back… So I searched for my shirt inside the Medic room or at least any decent clothing to cover my top and then Hidan comes along and gave out very crude remarks while gazing at my almost topless form that made me almost shatter half of his body and almost catastrophically destroyed the basement level…" Sakura explained with a tight smile.

"I see… But how is it Kisame and Itachi found Deidara without consciousness at the scene?" Pein murmured. Sakura scratched the back of her neck as she gulped nervously. "I… Err… My distressed form… Um, took a lot out of him…" She murmured as she had to look away from her Leader's penetrating gaze. She saw from the corner of her eye, his anger vanished only to be replaced by amusement.

"I see… But no matter what the circumstances… You MUST learn to control your temper, Haruno! You could have just knocked Hidan out or convinced him to turn away rather than unleashing your violent acts… Again!" Pein scolded. Sakura nodded in shame. "You are going to pay for the damages cost… which will be about 10, 000 yen…" Pein smirked at her shocked expression. "That means… You have no pay for 5 months… And I want you to heal every broken bone you shattered in Hidan and might I say, Deidara… I will not suspend you from the missions seeing you are a valuable member… but because of your violent temper, I will assign to you a partner…" He smirked at her frown.

"Unfortunately, I cannot allow Sasori being your partner since you are already siblings and the fact, you might kill each other-"Sakura was about to protest but was cut off by the wave of Pein's hand "Even if you two have already gone close… Both of you have extremely violent tempers and a short case of patience… Unfortunately, Tobi is out too… His childish behavior cannot be controlled by you and you might urge him more… Unfortunately, the other members have already stable partners for them…" Pein explained.

"So you're partnered with Deidara…"

He felt her chakra spiked as her eyes narrowed. She sighed since she knew arguing will be pointless. She slouched in her seat as she nodded. "Hai, Leader Sama…" Sakura murmured. "You are dismissed…" Pein muttered. "Oh and Sakura…" She heard Pein mutter. She inclined her head and their eyes meet. "If you mix this job with your current love affair… I will not hesitate to suspend you from everything…" Pein said grimly.

Instead of fear and shock, the pinkette's eyes turned into mischief as a smirk was formed. "Don't be such a hypocrite, Leader Sama…" She said as she closed the door.

Pein's eyes widened by her statement as a pair of arms suddenly encircled his chest. "Konan…" He murmured as he closed his eyes in relief. "Sakura is right you know… You shouldn't be a hyprocrite.. Pe-In…" Konan whispered in his ear and kissed lightly his lips.

Pein's chuckles reverberate throughout the office.

* * *

Sakura pouted as she walked through the hallways. Her new Akatsuki vest hugged her curves tightly as her new set of black sweats clung to her thighs, much to her dislike. She took out her soft white gloves from her sweat pant's pocket and slipped it on. She exhaled as she had the urged to punch another wall as she heard Hidan's curses from the Medic room.

"_Fucking pervert…"_

She growled in mind.

Unfortunately for the pinkette with all her self-induced thoughts and anger as she made a sharp left turn towards the medic room. She saw stars as she had hit herself into a wall…. _A breathing _wall…

"What th-" I heard you put Hidan out of commission and…. Again, destroyed another part of the Akatsuki basement… _Imouto-__**Chan**_…." She winced by the sudden venom in her honorific. She pouted as she crossed her arms. " It's nice to see you again, Big brother…. I love the current brotherly gesture your giving me! Gives me _oh-so_ chills…" Sakura remarked sarcastically while facing him.

Sasori raised his right eyebrow in a manner of speaking like _Don't-you-use-that-tone-to-me-little-Sister_ look. Sakura sighed "Would you mind moving, _**Nii-San**_… I do have a patient to castrate, I mean… To heal…" She muttered darkly with a grin.

As she moved away from her Older brother, she froze as he gripped her shoulder tightly. Suddenly there was a rip, Sakura was about to curse at her older brother when a familiar mark was shown towards her by the reflection of her compact mirror.

"Who did this, Sakura…" Sasori said in fury. It was the Haruno symbol but it was surrounded with tear-drop symbols. She felt her blood run cold as the mark started glowing. Both siblings' eyes widened in fraction, as they heard an ominous voice rang throughout the Akatsuki base.

"_**The end is about to begin, Akatsuki… And it starts by the death of one…" **_

Sakura froze in fear and shock while Sasori could only gape in shock. Suddenly, Sakura felt the mark spread throughout her as it began to send amounts of electrical volts. She screamed in pain as she tried to claw it but it only made it to send more volts.

"NII SAN!" She screamed in pain and shock as Sasori was also struck by the same volts. His scream was heard throughout the base as both siblings could only scream and watch one another being electrified to death.

The ground rumbled as they felt their other teammates ran towards them. "Holy shit! Sasori, Sakura!" She saw Kisame's face of pure terror while Itachi's once impassive face turned into shock and fear. Both siblings fell to the floor with an ominous thud. Sakura felt her whole body paralyzed with fear as she saw her brother slumped by the wall. A thin line of blood running from his lips, "Sa-Sak-Sakura…" He murmured as he lifted his bruised face to meet hers.

She felt herself being carried by Itachi while Sasori was being piggy-backed by Kisame.

"_See you soon, Blossom…" _

She shuddered by the venomous voice and then,

Darkness…

* * *

An urgent emergency meeting was held as now their 2 valuable members were out-of-commission by a presence of a hidden enemy.

"Are you sure the sensory traps didn't detect anything, Zetsu?" Pein asked urgently. He was annoyed, wait no… He was irritated beyond hell! Not the fact, his _special _time with his partner, Konan were interrupted by the sudden voice but the fact, 2 important members were now unconscious, seemingly Hidan is alive… and healed, but the _fucking _voice had the gull to threaten his organization!

It wasn't mainly because of his bruised ego and pride but mostly because the welfare of two Haruno siblings were now at risk... He felt nostalgic by the current incident because a supposed-to-be forgotten memory kept popping up!

"_T-Take car… Take care o-of Ko-Konan…"_

He dismissed any distracting thoughts as he went back towards Zetsu explaining no one or nothing was detected and had the chance to invade Akatsuki like last time. He massaged his aching temples in frustration.

"How are Sasori and Sakura, Zetsu?" He heard Konan asked in worry. He saw Zetsu frowned and he knew it was not good. "Sasori and Sakura… Are both in unstable conditions…" _**"Fucking idiots, if you ask me…" **_"W-What, UN?!" Pein looked at the startled blonde. He knew the blonde had certain feelings towards their new member but he thought it was only for some kind of enjoyment. Pein sighed as he now discovered the feelings between the pink-head and now the blonde-head ran deeper than it was…

"The volts weren't ordinary volts… I was shocked to see traces of poison in it!" _**"We only know one bastard who can do these types of pain-in-the-ass things…" **_Zetsu replied with a grim line.

"How come Sasori was also affected with the volts even though, it was from Sakura's mark?!" Kisame asked in frustration.

"Sensory Link Chakra…" Pein said automatically. All of the member's eyes looked at him expectantly. "Sensory Link Chakra was a jutsu for those who had pesky hands to touch important things, documents, and jewelries perhaps? Once the security or the thing has been found or tampered with, the one who had cast the jutsu will automatically give a punishment of sorts towards the pesky thief… But… Such jutsu should have disappeared…" Pein said in anger.

"Then shouldn't Sasori only be affected?!" Kisame said. "I have two theories by that fact, its either the doer of the jutsu wanted to punish Sakura for revealing the mark or… maybe, since the chakra between Siblings have almost 35% being similar, the jutsu became confused on who to shock so it shocked both of them in defense… But the more reasonable theory was the first one…" Pein said.

"Punish Sakura?" Konan said in shock. "It seems… We have more than Orochimaru… to kill, afterall…" Pein muttered darkly.

Deidara's eyes were clouded with an unfamiliar emotion as he felt his grip on his clay were beyond his supposed strength as he remembered when he saw Sakura's half-burned state and her once lively eyes became dull without life and the other fact, even though he wouldn't admit it out loud, it scared him shitless when he saw Sasori's knocked out form!

But mostly his anger and pure hatred was directed to the _fucktard _who dared to hurt his 2 comrades! _"No… It's not that… The fucktard hurt SAKURA!" _His mind roared. Deidara cursed in when he strayed too far from what Leader was discussing.

"I am initiating Code Black throughout all our allies… Seems like one bastard wants to strike fear in our organization… Unfortunately… He messed with the wrong people…" Pein said in pure hatred. "Every member will deployed each day to send the information to ALL our alliances! Tobi and Deidara you will be temporarily partnered with each other since your current partners our out-of-commission with indefinite time…" Pein said in anger.

"Dismissed!"

* * *

_She felt a breeze when someone was shaking her awake. She gasped and saw honey brown eyes looking at her, "Sa-Sasori Nii San!" she said in shock. "Shhh… Easy Imouto… The volts knocked both of us…" Sasori explained and dusted off his mesh shirt and Capri pants while helping Sakura up._

"_W-Where are we?" Sakura asked as she view the black sky and red moon. "It seems we are in a Genjutsu after we were both knocked out… It looks like Tsukuyomi as I remembered Itachi's description of it…" Sasori murmured as he walked towards the endless black void._

_Suddenly a cold wind swept both siblings. They instantly raised both of their hands in defense. Both siblings froze as the once endless black void became something else…._

_Something they both crave to be with…_

_Something they have both lost…._

* * *

Smartpajer: Whhhhewww! I love this CHAPPIE! But not the fact, Sakura went topless in front of Deidei and Hidan but in somewhat way, I found it cute and satisfying both sibling were electrocuted! *grins*

Sasori: What kind of a sadist are you!?

Sakura: How about if we electrocute you, huh!?

Smartpajer: Oh contraire, I have the laptop and don't make me threaten you to kill Deidara!

Sakura: …. Cheater

Tobi: Read and Review!


End file.
